


CHOKE!

by aruzeii



Series: Things Not Typically Allowed [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Choking, M/M, Top Bang Chan, Voyeurism, jisung is a cameo, power bottom seungmin, seungsung fucked twice tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruzeii/pseuds/aruzeii
Summary: Christopher Bang is an angry, jobless fuckup that just moved to a new place. Kim Seungmin is the rich kid that lives next door.Chris hates him with all of his being. Kim Seungmin loves to fuck around and have some fun.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Things Not Typically Allowed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066460
Comments: 35
Kudos: 234





	1. Unfortunate Events and A Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from CHOKE by I Don’t Know But They Found Me. I was inspired by it (please check it out, the song is gold), but this fic isn't necessarily a songfic lmao

“Three-o-five… There it is.” 

Christopher Bang dragged his suitcase along the hallway of his very-soon-to-be living place. The backpack on his shoulder felt lighter and lighter each time he stepped further into the building. He’s excited. 

Judging from the front desk, the elevator, and the hall he’s walking through and the carpet he’s stepping on, that place looked like a really nice apartment. With such an affordable price too. 

Christopher knew nothing would go wrong with this.

It was quiet there, unlike his old cramped shared-room where whispers could be heard into the hallways. He liked this apartment, but it sounded… too empty. Almost dead. Maybe because the building’s new? Maybe Christopher just wasn’t used to how the people in the city live. 

Maybe because he’d only spent half an hour in the apartment.

Whatever the reason was, he didn’t come all the way to the city to analyze human behavior. Christopher didn’t care. As long as nobody bothered him, he wouldn’t even complain living in a cemetery. 

A foreign, distant laughter snapped Chris out of his thoughts, making him flinched in surprise. He let out a breath, stroking down his chest to calm down the heart that almost jumped out of his ribcage.

Embarrassing, but Chris was relieved. To think of it, maybe he preferred loud human laughter than the silent voice of an empty cemetery. He felt better then, knowing that there was actually someone else living in the building. 

And that was... such a pretty laugh. 

304\. Christopher found himself stopping in front of its door.

He could hear the muffled chuckling from inside, clearer now that he’s standing in front of the closed room. He enjoyed the light noise; it was crisp and cheerful. His neighbour must be someone adorable.

Christopher smiled a bit, letting himself lulled by the light giggling. 

Maybe his neighbour would be a cute guy. Christopher imagined him to have light brown hair, he imagined the strands to be wavy and fluffy. Maybe the cute guy would have a bright, beautiful smile. Considering the laugh, his neighbour must be someone kind. He’d find the time to befriend him. 

Maybe Christopher was just expecting too much. He felt ashamed for having such thoughts, he felt his face heating as he averted his eyes back to the empty hallway. 

He dragged his suitcase faster, arriving at his own room, just beside the floating laughter next door. Inserting the key, he felt blood rushing in his ear. 

Behind that very door is the new room he’d spent his savings on, the new life he’d sacrificed his whole life for. Opening the door would mean killing his old, damned life. Opening the door would mean he’s ready for the final change. There won’t be any going back from this decision, and man, was Christopher excited to just shove his old self away. 

With the sound of giggling in the air, he opened the door. 

A new chapter, at last.

  


* * *

  


MIDI keyboard, audio interface, and a cheap ass studio mic, all plugged and neatly arranged on his new desk.

Christopher chugged his RedBull before cracking his fingers. After he set his laptop and microphone, he opened his DAW program. Scrolling through a bunch of samples and tracks, he stumbled upon one. Untitled, but it was his favorite project. 

If he finished it, he would upload it on his SoundCloud, and make it as his portfolio. Maybe he’d finally get a job to love. 

He put on his headphones and opened the track. Just clicking on the abandoned file made his heart thump like crazy. He was crazy excited, just reviewing the unmastered track. Listening to the raw beats he created from his MIDI keyboard made him feel back alive. This was what he had been wanting to do for so long. 

Not serving people at a family diner, not wearing fake-smiles to noisy children. Not to be yelled at every fucking day because he’s being ‘too rude’ to the nosy customers, and definitely not to be spat at by old ladies that found him ‘impatient and mannerless’. But _this_! 

To produce music. To have his work listened to by a worldwide audience. To create melodies, tracks that motivate people to move forward. To make such arrangements of beats that would linger in everyone’s head. 

Music is one language that Christopher Bang wanted to be the most eloquent in, and he wanted to be heard. 

If only he was born from a wealthier family, maybe he would’ve been able to chase his passion sooner. Instead, he was born in the countryside and stuck to do a job he hated. Stuck with the people he hated, stuck with the strict routine he hated. The salary was okay, but he always wanted to quit. 

It was only a fortunate coincidence that he had collected enough money to flee downtown by the time his manager fired him. He couldn’t care less as the superior cursed at him or when the lousy uniformed dude squeaked at Christopher’s fist before his face. Chris only felt satisfied when he left the lousy diner, lulled by the flying curses of his former manager that had his nose broken.

Violence is never the answer, people said. But hell, was it satisfying.

His head suddenly felt full, blood rushing in his head. He’s finally getting something. Christopher grabbed his notebook and wrote down whatever words that had been flooding in his brain for too long. Rhyming up words and making up stanzas while accompanied by his own beats. He loved it. 

He reached to his mic, ready to record and make the layers of his vocal cords.

_THUMP!_

Christopher flinched out of his head when the intrusion vibrated through his apartment, slithering through his headphones-covered ears. 

The sudden thump from the room beside him proved that he’s probably not the only one that wanted to be heard. In this fucking building. 

Continuous drum beats along with occasional claps of hi-hats, Christopher realized that his neighbour was listening to some kind of a rock band. 

And not the good kind. 

He felt his blood heating up from his spine to his fucking head, slowly burning him up. Fuck! 

Christopher clenched his fist rather subconsciously, banging it into his own desk repeatedly to muffle his sudden frustration. He couldn’t even hear his punches on the wooden plank under the shitty rock music next to his room.

Fucking 304. 

Christopher almost knocked his chair when he got up from his seat. He stomped to the wall of his living room that bordered his room and his fucking neighbour’s. 

Chris raised his fist again. God, he felt his hand trembling just from the need to shut his neighbour up. 

The next thing he realized was his shaking fist, but with reddened spots on the knuckles. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Chan hissed to the marked wall. 

Ah, magical. The shitty music stopped. 

Christopher stomped back to his desk, ready to finally record his voice. He took a breath. Reaching to his mic, he pressed record. 

Perfect. He just had to record the same thing with lower and higher notes to make the layers of his voice, and he could proceed to the next part. Maybe he’d be able to finish it by the end of the week.

An echoing laughter snapped him from his thoughts. 

It was the same beautiful, cheerful laugh from earlier; the same laugh that drew Chris to the unfamiliar door of his neighbour. 

How could a laugh have such beautiful melodies? Even the giggles sound euphonious; it was melodic. Maybe the owner of the laugh was a singer. 

Christopher couldn’t help but let himself lulled by the noise. 

Before he could identify the source of the laughter, the rock music came back on, shaking his new room with the same annoying drum beats from before. 

Louder this time.

“Jesus, fuck!”

Christopher found himself standing in the hallway with his fist banging repeatedly on 304’s door. His head felt like it was about to explode and his whole body was burning. 

He was about to yell to his neighbour’s door so the scumbag would come out of his room, but then he heard a click. 

And the door was opened.

And _fuck_ , was he pretty. 

The luxurious scent of his neighbour’s shampoo made way to Chris’ nose, floating from his wavy chestnut hair. His eyes were round and sharp. They were scrunched, glaring and completely annoyed. His eyebrows were thick and neat, the arch shriveling and creating wrinkles on his forehead. 

It was disgusting, how much he looked like Christopher’s imagination.

His delicate, pink lips formed into a pout before it spat. “What?” 

Chris ignored how his teeth were so fucking straight and white, he did not pay attention to how light and beautiful his neighbour’s voice was. 

“I just moved next door. Your music's too loud,” Chris said, trying to top the loud drumming from inside the room.

The neighbour was shorter than Christopher, but his body looked slim and well-groomed, even with a big knitted sweater covering it. His legs were coated by Nike sweatpants, and Christopher hated himself for imagining his neighbour’s feet to be slender and soft under the expensive cloth. 

He smelled nice even from a distance, but Chris refused to take concern about it. When he leaned his shoulder to the doorframe and crossed his arms, he looked bigger. Almost intimidating. 

His eyes went from an annoyed glare to a light eye smile, his lips curving into an unsettling smirk. 

“Okay,” He chuckled. He fucking chuckled. 

Christopher felt his fingers balling into a fist again at his neighbour’s attitude. Did he take this as a funny thing? Was he fucking entertained by Chris’ annoyance? 

He almost raised his fist to the smirking guy, but he held his arms back. He cracked out a smile instead. Looking as nice as he could. 

“Can you lower it down? I’m trying to work on my music.” 

The fluffy brown strands of his neighbour’s hair were flattened by the wall as he leaned his head back, snickering. His grin went wider as his eyes roamed through Chris’s burning body, as if he was studying him. 

He was smaller than Chris; Christopher could easily pin him to the ground and beat him up. Yet his eyes showed no sign of agitation. If anything, he looked delighted. 

He was definitely having fun. 

The neighbour then straightened his body and turned to reach his door. His fingers were long and delicate, the skin of his hands looked soft and his nails looked expensively manicured. 

As he slithered to the back of the wooden plate of a door, he giggled, letting out his light, crisp voice Chris chose to drown into. 

“I’ll think about it.”

The door was soon slammed shut, leaving Christopher Bang, dumbfounded with a clenched fist and a muffled turmoil of a shitty rock band behind the elegant engraving of 304.

  


* * *

  


The scent of warm bread, tomato sauce and burnt cheese quickly filled up Christopher’s apartment as the young man stepped into his room. He dropped the pizza box and a bag full of canned drinks in his small kitchen’s pantry, staring at the purchases with dreary eyes.

It had been almost a week since he moved to his new living place, and nothing big had changed. He’s still the same jobless fuck-up, his track portfolio remained untitled, he’s still as uninspired as before, and his fucking neighbour still loved to blast shitty rock music every fucking night. 

If anything had changed, it was his decreasing money. And the multiplying red spots on his knuckles that ripped and darkened each passing night. And the piling, untitled tracks in his laptop’s trashbin. 

As Chris munched on his pizza, he shuffled lazily onto the carpet of his living room, bringing along his cheap canned beer and the box of margherita pizza. He threw himself on his couch.

Looking to the bright side, the apartment was definitely worth every penny on its rent; it was spacious and neat. The fact that it was already equipped with furniture and even kitchen utensils made an extra point. The second Christopher walked in, it was bright and clean, like a decent hotel room. Each staff member he met in the building was also very nice and polite; Chris didn’t dare to yell at them for petty matters. 

He’d heard people saying that he’s way too hot-headed. That he’d probably get more friends if he were to act nicer and get more manner on his sleeves. He didn’t give a fuck before, but maybe this was his chance to fix the lousy attitude. He moved to the city to change his life, after all. 

Maybe his neighbour wasn’t that noisy after all; maybe Christopher was just overreacting. The lack of complaints from his other neighbours toward the loud music are the proof. 

Those are probably the reasons why Chris hadn’t bothered complaining about the noises to the front desk. The reasons why Christopher kept his fists to the walls each night.

Christopher laid his head on the cozy couch, rethinking about his impulsive decisions of moving downtown. He was sure this was the right move, but if he didn’t make it to his life-long-dreamed career, would it really be worth it? He was fucking dumb and couldn’t even make the beats he wanted, he couldn’t arrange melodies as good as he thought. He couldn’t get the lyrics out of his head no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t make out the notes as beautifully as he expected. 

Sitting on his desk for the past week didn’t do shit, and the loud music next door didn’t help a thing.

Maybe, just maybe... he’d been overworking himself. 

He reached for his television remote instead. It’s a weekend after all, he deserved a good chill too. 

Turning on the screen, Chris shuffled through numerous channels with his mouth still munching on the pizza. He stopped at one movie channel. Apparently the said channel was airing a Marvel movie marathon. Perfect. He stuck out his hand for another slice of pizza before leaning back to the couch and to the soft hug of his comfortable hoodie, enjoying the show. 

Chris was watching the intense part of Infinity War while chugging his beer peacefully when he heard a series of brutal stomps next door, followed by dull thuds against the wall and the sound of door slamming. 

He could hear muffled noises then, and somewhat scary rumbles. Chris couldn’t figure out a word the other person was saying, but the noises sounded far from anything harmless.

What the fuck, was his neighbour getting beaten up by gangsters? 

Christopher tried to ignore the violent noises as he continued gulping down his beer and focused on the television screen. It wasn’t his business to interfere anyway. 

He was rather grateful that his annoying neighbour finally got what he deserved. A good punch or two. 

Maybe the shitty rock music would finally stop for good. 

When Chris heard moans instead of cries of pain, he choked on his drink. It was loud, and definitely fucking lewd. 

He definitely didn’t see that coming.

A train of muffled squelches filled up Chris’ apartment, slowly topping the sound of fights from his television screen. His neighbour was definitely having some intense make-out session. It was wet and filthy. Christopher leaned his head back, trying to escape from the obscene noises. 

What he got instead was sucking noises and swallowed moans, so fucking close to his ears. 

His neighbour was doing all of it against his wall. Against the very wall that bordered him and Chris’ apartment. 

Fuck, maybe he wasn’t given the chance to change, after all. 

To the loudest part of the slurping and wet moans, Christopher banged his bruised fist against the wall. 

If only Christopher learned from his past experience, he would’ve known that a bang on the wall would do absolutely nothing. It was to be expected that the noises would just become louder.

Christopher bumped the back of his head against the wall out of frustration. He clenched on his canned beer, trying to control his twitching nerves. 

He’s calm. He’s calm. He’s definitely not gonna throw a tantrum over his neighbour that was having sex. 

“Ah, more!” 

He heard a slap. Two, three slaps. Followed by a harsh series of clapping skins. 

Chris felt like he was being set on fire, but this time because of the embarrassment. He definitely didn’t expect to hear his neighbour getting spanked and asking for more. He did’t want to admit how hot that sounded.

With the fighting scene on his television no longer audible and interesting, Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes instead. Maybe he’d manage to doze off and escape the filthy racket next door that way. 

“Harder!”

Why the fuck did they sound straight from porn videos?

Sighs, moans. Christopher recognized the voice, of course. It was the beautiful noises of his neighbour. Getting fucked by another man. 

In the back of his head, behind his closed eyelids, Chris could see the young man. Christopher imagined the way his neighbour’s brown strands would fall and stick on his forehead, the way his smooth skin would be glistened by sweat, the way his eyebrows would be scrunched up by pleasure. Christopher remembered his neighbour’s lips; how they were pink, how pretty they would look when bitten by his pearly white teeth. 

His hand slithered to trace his sweatpants-covered crotch, and Christopher wasn’t really surprised to find himself half hard.

Behind the very wall that he’s leaning his head on, there was his neighbour and another guy. Fucking like rabbits. Christopher imagined his neighbour, his head glued to the wall, his back arching against another guy’s chest.

Christopher imagined the sloppy kiss his neighbour shared with his partner as the other guy pounding him from behind. 

His neighbour would look so pretty with tears staining his pretty face. Christopher would love to see him being ruined by some guy. Maybe bruises on his body, maybe his neighbour would scream and cry from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Maybe he’d bite his lips to the point those plump skin drew blood.

Lulled by the beautiful moans of his neighbour, Chris’ hand subconsciously sneaked to his briefs, reaching to pull out his hardened cock. 

Chris imagined his neighbour to be a delight to be dominated. And to be played with. To be fucking ruined, to be corrupted.

No one would see him getting off to the filthy grunts anyway. No one would see, no one would hear. Chris sighed as his fingers started working on his shaft. He bit his own lip and shut his eyes, enjoying the lewd noises and the filthy scenes he saw in the back of his head. 

“Harder, you stupid fuck!” 

The same voice of his neighbour, a completely different tone. 

Chris shivered from the taunt behind the wall. He threw his head back, enjoying the sensation the moan sent to his leaking dick. 

That was extremely, fucking hot. 

Apparently his neighbour wouldn;t be that much of a delight to be dominated. 

The shaky, borderline cracking grunts of “Minnie,” was everything Christopher could catch from the other guy that’s fucking his neighbour.

The voice was sweet and smooth, and completely submissive. 

Hot.

The fingers around his cock worked faster at each slap and wet noises Christopher heard from the other room. He let out breathy sighs and occasional moans.

They wouldn’t hear him anyway. 

When the moans and cries from the other room became louder and louder, and when each thrusting slaps became sloppier and started stuttering, Chris knew they were reaching the climax. 

He paced up his fingers, trying to match the noises next door. 

“Minnie,” the sweet, low voice pleaded. “Keep your voice down. The neighbour will hear.” 

That was the first audible sentence Christopher heard ever since they started fucking. He scrunched his eyes. The other guy’s whines and grunts were incredibly cute. Especially when accompanied with the degrading taunts of his neighbour’s. 

“That’s okay,” Chris heard the breathy whine of his neighbour. He moaned. Chris bit his lip so hard he almost tasted blood himself. 

“Let him.” 

Christopher was far too gone in pleasure that he took no mind of whatever those words meant. He was in too deep, lulled by the scream-like moans of his neighbour when he finally reached the climax. 

He felt disgusted afterwards. 

When Christopher found his fingers stained with cum, he felt filthy and disgusted. There was no fucking way that he jerked off to his neighbour fucking against the wall.

If this kept up, he wouldn’t be able to work on his track. He made up his mind, clenching his sticky fingers. Christopher Bang’s definitely complaining to the front desk tomorrow.


	2. Unfortunately Pretty Events

The closer he got to the front desk, the more Christopher Bang felt his blood boiling inside his head. The receptionist was a young man, probably in his early-twenties. Frankly, he looked stupid and inexperienced, but he’s always so polite whenever Chris passed by the desk. Dumb, but well-mannered.

Christopher took a breath to calm down. The poor boy didn’t deserve to be yelled at first thing in the morning.

The receptionist was startled by Chris' sudden appearance, quickly greeting him with a bow and a small smile. 

“Good morning! How can I help you?”

Chris warped his lips to a flat smile, didn't bother to greet back. He spurted out his complaint with the nicest, friendliest tone he could. 

“My neighbour has been blasting really loud music for the past week and I am very disturbed by the loud noises, can you do something about that?” 

The receptionist seemed surprised with Chris’ question, turning nervously to his computer screen. Christopher noticed how the young man tapped his fingers on the oak desk and how he fidgeted on his feet. “Of course, Sir. Where do you live?” 

“Third floor, 305.” 

The receptionist seemed even more nervous, cracking an awkwardly weird smile with his eyes nailed on the screen before his face. 

“Ah, is 306 being noisy? We can talk to them, Sir, if you wish so.” The anxious tapping on the desk surface became more and more audible.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. “No, no, it’s 304 that’s being so loud. I have no problem with 306.”

The smile on the receptionist’s face turned even more gawky as he squeaked, “I deeply apologize, but I’m afraid we can’t do anything about that, Sir.”

Chris could feel his nerve twitching at the response. His fingers clenched into a fist as he stepped closer to the receptionist’s face, trying to keep a harmless expression. He kept his smile.

“Excuse me? Why is that?” 

“Uh, you see,” The receptionist's face turned deep red as he scratched the back of his head, his eyes avoiding Chris’. The young man took a tiny step back. Pins and needles plastered all over his face. 

“His father owns this building.” 

Maybe the world just never wanted to be on Christopher’s side. Maybe he was never fated to live a peaceful life. Maybe the gods above had an amazingly noble thing planned for him ahead (and man, did he want them to fucking stop planning shit without his fucking consent).

“Ah, is that so?” 

Christopher turned around and walked away from the front desk after tensely thanking the receptionist. He felt like his brain was burning, like the nerves on his head were about to pop and make an explosion. 

His steps weren’t any calmer than his tensed shoulder and his loud, frustrated exclamation of “FUCK!”

  


* * *

  


Christopher ate his dinner while surfing on the Internet to find out who his neighbour actually was. 

Christopher was surprisingly productive that day (he refused to believe that rage flicted so much inspiration to his boiling brain). In the quiet afternoon, he managed to finish his beat tracks and recorded layers of the vocals. The daylight emerged from his windows, creating soft rays of sun and serene ambience. The long abandoned lyrics were also completed by his sudden strike of motivation and inspiration. 

At last, after a long journey of deep-frying his brain, Christopher let himself laze out on a peaceful nap in the midst of comfortable silence. He then woke up pissed because he kept seeing the chestnut strands of his neighbour in his vague dream. 

To look up information about the scumbag next door, he didn’t even need to pull out crazy hackerman shit. All he needed to do was to write the apartment’s name on the search bar and _voila_ , he found his neighbour’s father’s name on the news section.

Another second of looking at the image section got Christopher into a collection of press pictures of his neighbour, tidied up in a suit and tie, smiling and waving to the cameras. 

Kim Seungmin. 

Youngest son of his father’s big corporation, the heir of the company. The apartment was apparently only a branch to a collection of buildings Kim Seungmin’s father had across the country. He was way younger than Chris and already had more money than he could ever imagine. Christopher didn’t even dare to look up the rich kid’s net worth. 

Christopher rubbed his temple in exasperation. Kim Seungmin, as written in many articles related to his family, was studying in one of the best law schools in Korea, listed first as the best student. The exaggeration on the news was abominable; saying that he’d be one of the most successful young men in Korea, following Mr. Kim’s footsteps in glory. 

Christopher shut down his laptop in disgust. 

So, the annoying scumbag that lived next door, apparently, was the son to one of the most successful millionaires in Korea. Straight A’s student in one of the best and expensive schools in the country; and the successor of his father's glorious reputation. 

And a total fuckboy with a horrible taste in music and a terrible fucking personality.

Christopher pulled his dry blond strands in frustration, because unfortunately, the rich-annoying-scumbag was also one of the prettiest boys he had ever met. 

As he felt his brain heating up again, Chris decided to take a cold shower. 

He stepped in the cubicle, sighing at the sensation of freezing water splashing on his tensed body. He closed his eyes and saw the smirk of his neighbour in front of his lids. 

Kim Seungmin. 

Kim Seungmin.

What a shitty name. Perfect to compliment his shitty personality, his shitty taste in music, his shitty... overall fucking existence. 

Christopher hated how the brat exploited his father’s power to bring random guys to his apartment and shove their dicks inside his filthy ass. He hated how the rich kid abused his privilege to shoot up hellish music in his fucking room. He hated how he’d have such tremendous career and future despite his filthy disposition. 

How he’d be smothered in glory while Chris would be abandoned and kicked to the curb. How he’d have his way be illuminated by the light of his fucking dad. While Christopher would be long gone and forgotten. 

Christopher hated Kim Seungmin. He hated his beautifully carved face, he hated his pretty eyes. He hated his soft locks, he hated his pink flesh of lips. He hated his slender body, he hated his refined fingers. He hated his laughter, he hated his chuckles, he hated his moans, cires, and whines. He hated how he’s so fucking infuriating.

And how Kim Seungmin was so infatuating.

Under the cold stream of the shower, Christopher Bang pounded his forehead on the bathroom tiles. 

He didn’t know if the laughter he heard under the flowing water was from the apartment next door or was it from inside his head.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Christopher sat back down on his chair, ready to continue working on his project. His thumb scrolled through the timeline of his project, ready to record another layer for his track. With one hand still drying out his blond hair, Christopher reviewed the newest recording he did. It was satisfying enough; a little more mastering and it would actually turn to his liking. 

Except that the universe just hated seeing Christopher Bang chasing his dream. 

A faint chatter next door started stuffing Chris’ ears. After the cheerful laughs of his neighbour echoed through, the loud thumping of the bass drum resonated through his room. Guitar riffs followed the dreadful beats, creating an unruled harmony. 

Of course, of fucking course he’d play his shitty rock band music again. 

Christopher didn’t hesitate once when he skittered out of his room and shuffled to the front door of 304. Kim Seungmin’s fucking door. He pounded the wooden door with his shaking fist. His head felt like it was burning. 

He heard a muffled chit-chat before a sequence of footsteps approached him. A click on the door knob, and a sweet voice from inside the room, “Who’s that, Minnie?”

“Dunno, Ji, some guy,” Kim Seungmin appeared from the door and crashed his eyes with Chris’ flaring gaze. 

Christopher held his breath for a second, because holy fuck, his neighbour was fucking hot.

His slender body was coated with a white shirt, the top buttons undone. Chris could peek to his chest, could almost see the firm lines on his torso. Christopher couldn’t care less to the fact that that stinking rich kid probably worked out too in the midst of his successful bustle. 

He averted his eyes from his neighbour’s legs because he was wearing nothing to coat the skin of his slender thighs. 

Christopher spotted the other guy in the room, peeking his blond head from the walls. Cute. He had a round face and small round lips. It was definitely the sweet, cute sounding guy who fucked his neighbour like crazy last night (Christopher didn’t expect him to look like a squirrel, but he was adorable nonetheless). He fit his voice. Fitting his pathetic whines and cries last night. 

The right corner of Kim Seungmin’s lips crooked rather discomposingly, his teeth making a slight appearance from the skewed grin. He tilted his chin up in conceit. Staring Christopher dead in the eyes, he continued with a faked hospitable tone. Not turning his head to the squirrel-guy-called-Ji, more like an announcement between himself and the older. A sarcastic face. 

“Oh, it’s my neighbour!” 

Kim Seungmin stood and never took his eyes away from Chris, as if he was waiting for the older to say something. He crossed his arms and rested his sides to the doorframe. He raised his eyebrows, not saying a thing. 

The squirrel-guy-named-Ji retracted his head back to the walls. 

Christopher sighed. “Your music. Please,” he didn’t bother polishing his tone. He kept their eye contact, he ignored the desperate need to beat the scumbag up. “Turn it down.” 

Kim Fucking Seungmin scoffed and rolled his eyes. He sighed and peeled his back off the doorframe. He turned around and grabbed his door, ready to shut it in front of Christopher’s burning face. 

Screw the fact that his father owned the building, screw the fact that the rich brat could easily ruin his lifetime career with one news article. Screw the fact that he would attract even more frays and get kicked out of the building with his acts. Screw it. 

Christopher held the door with his elbow and his other arm hitching Kim Seungmin by the shoulder. 

Everything afterwards happened in a heartbeat. 

Christopher landed his clenched, shaking fist on the side of his neighbour’s face. The impact made Kim Seungmin’s stagger and plowed into his own door. He painfully squealed, “What the fuck, dude?!” 

The squirrel-guy-named-Ji darted across the room to help the scumbag back up to his feet, barking the same thing as Kim Seungmin. 

Christopher saw his neighbour standing back up straight, the bridge of his nose bruising, blood melting down to his chin. The pale fingers that’s covering the impact were stained with red. For a second Kim Seungmin gave Christopher a stare he couldn’t understand, before his bloody frowning lips formed into a wide grin.

He couldn’t remember what happened afterwards, but then Christopher found himself back to his room. His whole body was aflamed and trembling and his heart felt like it would burst out any second.

After he controlled his breathers, Christopher could faintly hear the ruckus next door. Hurried steps. Panicked muttering. Rustles and muffled slams of what sounded like a drawer.

Back to his working desk, Christopher took sluggish steps. At least he won’t be disturbed by the shitty rock music that night. He ignored the faint sting on his knuckles. 

Christopher sat himself on his comfortable chair and opened a can of RedBull. He heard loud thuds and a series of winces. Christopher opened his laptop and got back to his project. He heard another sequence of clunks and a bang against the wall. Christopher put on his headphones and stretched for his microphone. 

He heard wet, squelching noises. 

Christopher slid to his timeline, creating simple melodic arrangements with his MIDI keyboard. He heard pained moans next door. Christopher took another glance to his lyric notes, scrabbling some more words. He heard muffled taunts behind the wall. Christopher prepared his voice and drank his energy drink before pressing record. 

He heard whines and dull cries creeping behind his headphones. Christopher took another record for a different part, this time accompanied with the harsh slapping of skin. His own voice sounded so good, and it was just the perfect time to record his singing. Even when it was lulled by the sound of his neighbour having a rough sex against the wall.

Christopher ignored his twitching, leaking erection.

  


* * *

  


He was new in town and didn’t have anyone close. He wasn’t good at making friends, he wasn’t good at acting nice. So, the repeated hammering on Christopher’s door was pretty much unexpected. He remembered well that he didn’t order any deliveries for the night, so Chris strode to his doorway, opening it with confusion.

He definitely didn’t expect Kim Fucking Seungmin standing behind his door. Smug face, a band-aid on his nose bridge, and a soft sweet scent floating from his light brown hair. 

If he came for revenge and a punch back, Christopher didn’t want to bother wrecking the smug bastard any further. A broken nose was enough to ruin his pretty face. Chris slammed the door back close before the younger had the chance to open his pretty mouth. 

Or rather, he tried to. 

The slender fingers of his neighbour slipped between the gap, and Christopher definitely didn’t expect the rich kid to have that much power. Maybe Chris didn’t really want to break his fingers, so he relented and let his neighbour slither into his room. 

Kim Seungmin closed Chris’ door with his back leaning on it, staring at the older with a wide grin. Christopher just realized how proportional his body was. He reached out his hand to Christopher’s jaw before he parried the touch. Christopher was utterly disgusted with Kim Seungmin's filthy fingers, but the rich kid seemed to not notice a single thing. Instead, the spoiled scumbag ragged him with his alluring, beautiful fucking voice. 

“You’re just so obsessed with me, aren’t you?”

What the fuck? 

“What the fuck?” Christopher repeated, but now with a voice. He felt his fingernails poking the skin of his palm due to how hard he clenched his fist.

Kim Seungmin never dropped his smile, and then Christopher noticed his neighbour’s arrogant habit. Tilting his chin to establish authority. He looked down on Chris and snickered. “Oh come on. You’re always banging on my wall, you come to my place just to check me out and steal my attention from Jisungie.” 

That stinky rich kid was definitely fucking crazy and delusional. Who the _fuck_ is Jisungie? 

Chris wanted to kick his cocky face before the spoiled brat continued, “and don’t think I didn’t know how you got off to my moans when I did it with Jisungie.” 

Kim Seungmin reached his fingers to Christopher’s shoulder, and before the older one registered it, he felt the hard surface of his door against his back. And his neighbour’s face, just an inch in front of him. 

“You think I didn’t notice?” Kim Seungmin smirked. “How you were borderline drooling when you saw me, how your voice always turned into a shameful squeak.” 

Christopher didn’t even know how to fucking respond. He felt his eyebrows twitching, he felt like he wanted to spit to the brat’s face. 

(Fuck, he smelled so good.)

(His face was so beautiful up close, too.)

Kim Seungmin continued his blabbers. “If you want to fuck me, you can just ask, you know. Don’t need to put up petty acts like this,” his grin never faded. 

(He’s getting close.)

(Fuck, he’s getting so close.) 

“Fuck off,” Chris spat, trying to escape from the younger’s grip. He glared at his neighbour. 

“Where’re you going? Can’t we have some fun?” Kim Seungmin retorted, his stare following Chris’ avoiding eyes. Christopher hated his fake spoiled inflection. Hated that he couldn’t even go anywhere even if he wanted to. 

“Let go of me,” Christopher hissed, his face burning like he was being set on fire. He hated begging. He hated being cornered like this. He raised his fist but he couldn’t even bring it up front.

Kim Seungmin kept his grin steadily plastered, his fingers firm on Christopher’s shoulders. He leaned in. To Christopher’s lips. 

Never had he ever thought about kissing with his neighbour, much less making-out (that’s excluding his filthy dreams for the past week). When Kim Seungmin actually latched their mouths together, Christopher felt like his brain was being rewired. He couldn’t think about anything. Like his whole face, Kim Seungmin’s lips were soft. Something about those pink flesh were just addicting, and Christopher subconsciously parted his lips for his neighbour.

His fist fell back to his side, then climbed to Kim Seungmin’s clothes.

Hands. Hands. Hands everywhere. The fingers on Christopher’s shoulder were loosening, but the older didn’t even realize. Kim Seungmin was so skilled, he didn’t even take a breath as he continued devouring Christopher’s mouth. Christopher, on the other hand, was slowly craving for air. He wanted to stop and breathe. 

Kim Seungmin didn’t stop.

Christopher whined as a warning, but the younger swallowed it. 

The subconscious hands of Christopher scrambled to Kim Seungmin’s collar, trying to make him stop. It only made him deepen the kiss. He was so drunk on Chris’ mouth like he had not eaten for months. Christopher’s fingers reached to his neck.

It was probably the piled hatred. The subconscious longing to wreck the younger, perhaps. Christopher wasn’t sure too, why he chose to wrap his fingers around Kim Seungmin’s neck sides. 

He thought Kim Seungmin would pull his face out and back off, freak out then leave Christopher alone. Or Kim Seungmin would throw a tantrum instead and attack him back. 

Whatever that was, Christopher didn’t expect Kim Seungmin to drag his face away. And rolled his eyes back before it closed. 

And bit his lips, before they slightly part to let out a moan. 

What the fuck? 

Christopher released his fingers from his neighbour’s neck, unsure of what to do next, unsure of whatever the fuck was happening. Kim Seungmin had his eyes back on Chris, swollen lips forming into a wide smile. 

“Good boy, how did you know I’m into choking?”

  


* * *

  


Christopher was known for his stupid impulsive acts from time to time, creating a horrendous trail of misfortunes. He was too hot-tempered and did whatever he desired without ever thinking. But at least, when Kim Seungmin grabbed him by the collar and collided their lips and stumbled on the carpet of Chris’ living room and shuffled their tangled feet to his bedroom, it wasn’t on impulse. 

Wasn’t _his_ impulse, rather. 

It was fucking intoxicating, the kiss. Christopher had kissed and made out with many people before, but Kim Seungmin’s lips felt like they came out straight from his stacks of porn videos, fantasies and wet dreams. Even the faint smell of antiseptic that wafted from his broken nose was sickeningly addicting. Christopher forgot about his anger as they transformed into burning desires. 

The way Kim Seungmin devoured his mouth was pure starvation, making Chris literally forget where he was. He didn’t even notice how both of their shirts were gone. 

The soft foam under Christopher’s back reminded him that he’s still in his room; the weight of Kim Seungmin on his body and the grinding hard-on against his own clothed cock reminded him that he was on an end-road. 

The younger was so busy on Christopher’s neck, giving him bites and sucking the spot. Chris couldn’t care less about the dozens of marks he was going to have the next morning. He sighed at the sensation. He hated how he loved being marked like that. 

While Kim Seungmin occupied himself with the exposed skin of the older, Christopher’s hands traveled to the rich kid’s coated one. He creeped his fingers to the younger’s thighs that were still covered by other Nike sweatpants. He hated how the flesh were exactly like he imagined them to be. Kim Seungmin definitely worked out those thighs. 

Chris’ fingers tripped on an unusual texture on his sweatpants. He pulled them out and they turned out to be two packets of condom and a sacheted lube. That was fucking filthy and disgusting, to know the fact that the rich kid’s probably planned this all along. 

Christopher peeled the younger’s sweatpants and the leaking dick of the younger sprung out against his crotch. Kim Seungmin wasn’t wearing any underwear. Fucking dirty fuckboy. 

His fingers worked to rip open the lube sachet and poured the content to his fingers. As Christopher clutched his fingers together to warm the sticky liquid, his neighbour retracted his lips from Chris’s bruised chest. His eyes were hazy when he said, “Just fucking hurry, I’m ready.” 

Christopher rolled his eyes in annoyance. No matter how loose the rich bitch’s hole was, he wasn’t a woman and he didn’t self-lubricate. And putting it in dry always felt like hell. His fingers were reaching the entrance of Seungmin’s ass when he felt something hard and cold instead. A fucking butt plug. 

Kim Seungmin never stopped surprising him that night. 

The younger sighed. “Stupid fuck, I told you I’m ready.” 

Kim Seungmin turned his attention to Christopher’s lower body instead, working to take off the damned garment of his sweatpants. It was quite a struggle, but Christopher was too annoyed to laugh at how his rich, son-of-a-millionaire neighbour, with his dick out and hard, working hard to pull off his cheap off-brand pants. He decided to watch the younger fighting with the cloth instead. 

His neighbour was taking too long and Christopher was desperately heated. He pushed the younger off of his body and took off his pants himself. He peeled off his boxers, not paying attention to Kim Seungmin’s delighted gaze, his own fingers working to pull out the plug from his stretched ass. 

“You’re big,” Kim Seungmin whistled. 

Christopher ignored the praise, wrapping a condom on his cock and coated the rubber with more lube on his fingers. He lined himself with his neighbour’s hole, preparing to thrust it in. 

“Hurry up, dumb fuck. Put it in.” 

Christopher felt like he was being burned. He gripped the Kim Seungmin’s thighs hard, almost carving crescents with his nails. He put his cock in, moaning from the sensation. Kim Seungmin felt warm around his twitching cock. Christopher threw his head back.

“What the fuck?” He heard Kim Seungmin’s taunts. God, he wanted to shut the younger up so fucking bad. “Move!” 

He did as told. He moved his hips, faltering into shallow thrusts with weird rhythm. Christopher cried and whined because it felt _too_ good.

“More,” Christopher moaned.

“You just put your cock in and you’re already whining like a little girl? Stupid fuck can’t even use his big fucking cock,” Kim Seungmin clicked his tongue. The next word that came out of his mouth was sharp, earning another cry from Chris. 

“Switch.” 

A series of stuttering, awkward movements from Christopher and he was already back underneath the unsettling grin of Kim Seungmin. Christopher covered his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting to face the younger in shame. 

He felt the warmth back on his cock. He felt his hand being yanked from his face and gripped tight by his neighbour. 

“Fucking look at me,” Kim Seungmin hissed. “You were acting so tough earlier and now you can’t even look at my face. The fuck am I seeing on your eyes? You’re fucking crying?” 

Then Kim Seungmin started bouncing on his cock. Christopher couldn’t hold his whimpers. Everything felt so good and he wanted to explode. He dodged the younger’s eyes. 

“Does that feel good?” He bounced again, rubbing his hands all over Christopher’s exposed skin. Chris moaned as a response. 

“Fucking answer me,” another bounce. He was hitting so deep inside the younger. Chris cried. “Does that feel good?” 

Christopher whined. “That feels so good,” He swallowed his last pride. “Please, more!” 

The rapid movements on his cock stopped and Christopher swore he almost sobbed. 

“Look me in the eyes when you talk to me, stupid fuck.” 

Christopher did as told, whining another affirmation. Kim Seungmin nodded a “Good slut” before getting back to his sharp movements. The younger closed his eyes, probably enjoying the cock inside his ass too. 

Kim Seungmin grasped the older’s hand that was deadly gripping his hips, and brought it to his neck. With his movements never stopping, he breathily commanded. 

“Press.” 

As confused as before, Christopher complied in complete submission. Pressing his slender fingers on Kim Seungmin’s long neck. The skin felt soft on his fingertips and Kim Seungmin moaned louder. Christopher felt like he made an achievement. 

Kim Seungmin threw his head back and moaned a series of “oh my God”s. His voice was so beautiful. Just like Christopher had heard the previous days. But now he was right before his face, bouncing on his cock.

His face was flushed deep red and that’s when Christopher pulled his hand away and placed it back to the bruising grip on the younger’s hip. Killing your partner while having sex would be very awkward. Especially when your partner was the son of your building’s owner. 

Christopher felt the heat inside his stomach boiling and boiling with each thrust to the younger’s hole. Forgetting his pride, he cried for a release.

Kim Seungmin didn’t look any better. His rhythms were faltering and his movements started to lose balance. Yet he kept his voice menacing when he said, “Wait a bit more.”

The repeating mantra of “Please” seemed to win Kim Seungmin over, when he planted his fingers on Christopher’s blond strands and made the final deep thrust while looking him dead in the eye. 

Christopher knew it was the cue and that he was allowed to finally cum.

When Chris came down from the intense pleasure, he saw his neighbour on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside his ass and his beautiful fingers wrapped around his own dick. Kim Seungmin arched his back as his pretty lips formed a giant letter of O, moans spilling out like they came straight from porn videos. Kim Seungmin looked exactly like Christopher imagined him to be when he came to his hand, but with a broken nose.

“You know,” Kim Seungmin opened the conversation while pulling Chris’ limp dick out of his ass, hissing from the oversensitivity. His voice was getting more hoarse. “I don’t know your name.” 

Ah, right. Christopher felt his face heating from embarrassment. He knew almost everything about his neighbour and the said person didn’t even know his name. He stuck out his hand while straightening his back to a sitting position facing the younger. 

“Christopher Bang.” 

Kim Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “That’s a nice name. If I knew earlier I could’ve moaned your name and make everything sexier.” 

That was a weird way of thinking, so Christopher didn’t bother responding. He kept his eyes and fingers busy tying the condom from his cock.

“I’m Kim Seungmin, by the way,” the younger smiled, and it was nothing like the grins and unsettling smirks Christopher’d seen before. It was the warm kind of smile, like he actually meant to give him a friendly smile offering. 

Christopher cracked a smile. “I know.” 

Kim Seungmin became Christopher’s friend after a long chit-chatting session. Beyond his expectations, his rich neighbour wasn’t actually that arrogant when he opened his mouth. He was a spoiled brat and he knew his worth, but he was kinda nice too. Forgetting the fact that his music taste was utter trash. Seungmin made a promise that he would lower his music down.

“Oh yeah, you said you were working on your music? What kind?” 

They were back in their clothes and chugging canned beer. “EDM,” Christopher shrugged. He didn’t feel proud telling people about his lousy undone work. 

“I couldn’t finish the track because I feel like there’s something missing in it, that makes the vibes feel off,” Chris gulped his beer. “I need some kind of a background track but I can’t figure out what I actually want.”

Seungmin’s eyes perked up at the statement. “Maybe Jisungie and I can help!” 

“You both sing?” 

The younger grinned sheepishly, “No, but we can absolutely help with background noises.” 

“Oh, please. I’ve gotten enough headache from the noise of you two fucking like rabbits.” Christopher didn’t want to admit about his fondness toward the track he made with the sex noise in the background. He hated admitting that it fit his track so well.

“Hah, you got off to it, Chris. Don’t lie,” Seungmin teased. “Seriously though, there’s no need to lie. Jisungie and I heard you.” 

Christopher wanted to bury his face in his pillow until he suffocated and died. He threw his burning face from the younger. 

“No need to be embarrassed, Chris. And actually, Jisungie proposed to have a three-way, if you want,” Seungmin snickered. “Would you want to try that sometime?” 

Sounded stupid, but if he could finish his portfolio track and get laid with the cutest, most interesting guys he’d ever encountered, why the fuck not? Maybe there’s also a bright side that Kim Seungmin’s father owned the building. 

Nobody could even protest about the noises they’d make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this mess! if you do like it, please leave kudos and comments hehe... i'm also open for criticism! (but please be nice because i am a soft baby.)
> 
> [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/SAINTJ1N)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter~ please leave kudos and comments if you do like this chapter, because I starve for validation ahaha


End file.
